Hope Reborn
by Hydrogenex
Summary: Hope was lost, and most of the people live in fear. Some were traumatized, others mourned at the loss of their beloved ones. Yet, there's still a shed of hope, that no matter how much you try to get rid of it, will never run out. The time has come to strike back. The hope was about to be reborn. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Here we go again

Hope was lost after the fall of Beacon, a fall of a truly beautiful school, same with the city of Vale. The students departed, most of them went to a different school, some just stopped trying, and departed from their path to becoming a Huntsman or Huntress.

On a road that led to Haven, 4 teenagers can be seen walking on the path, slowly progressing down the path, that was covered in leaves, and a bit of rain. Six months passed after the fall of Beacon, changing many people's lives, as well as also taking many of them. Ruby was left traumatized, her sister never wanted to talk to her, her team was broken down. It all fell apart.

She would hope that it will be better, that everything will be put back together. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaune: ''Are we there yet, I can't stand being hungry all day.'' The blonde teen mourned. ''You do have another sandwich left, right?'' The young Ruby Rose asked. ''Did I ever tell you how badly I handled hunger?'' Jaune replied, letting out a slight sigh. She was quite close to facepalming, as she realized he had ate all of his food. ''I think we should be there soon, the city can't be far.'' Ruby said, looking at the trees that surrounded them, covered in leaves with a green color, as well as a slight tint of gold. She had to admit, the 6 month walk sharpened her skills to defend against grimm, but she still had to rely on her weapon, the Crescent Rose.

The whole team had been struck by such a horrific attack on Vale, yet Ruby tried her best to smile and make others smile, but it would never be easy. Ruby still knew not all hope was lost, she knew there's still a spark that's lit, even in one little person. That tiny spark, has a potential of erupting into a shiny blaze, that would help others. Her story at Beacon didn't end like a fairy tale, it never ended in a nice way. It was destroyed. She knows she's still got a lot to fight for, and will never let that goal fail. She'll never stop fighting for the helpless. A smile was visible on Ruby's face.

After 5 minutes of walking, the team finally saw it. Haven, the place where they'll continue learning to become a huntress or huntsman. They made it, and for the first time, the whole team smiled at once, the sight suddenly gave them energy to start running to the entrance of the big place that is Haven. Surprisingly, there were many students outside, seemingly just sitting, talking, or observing their own weapons. The atmosphere reminded Ruby of the great times she used to have at Beacon, and it was possible she'll have even more in the school of Haven.

Outside, they saw scanners, which were used to identify a student from Beacon. As the team approached the scanners, Ruby noticed how everyone was looking at her with a shocked face, and she was unsure if it was a happy, or terrified face. The scanners scanned their Scrolls, and then opened the gate to Haven. ''Haven, here we come!'' Yelled out Nora, being the crazy and hilarious person she is.

''The first then we should do is g-Eat'' Ruby was cut off by Jaune, as he quickly saw a lot of shops surrounding them, one of them being a takoyaki store.

''But what about the school?'' Ruby asked as Jaune made his way to a food store.

''The school can wait! My stomach can't!'' Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby let out an annoyed sigh. ''He's such a child!'' She said as she stomped the ground in a fit of anger. ''Look who's talking'' Ren smirked.

-Later-

The team got out of the food store, Ruby slowly rubbing her stomach.

''See? I told you it would be great!'' Jaune smiled, feeling proud of his amazing feast that he engaged in.

''Shut up.'' Ruby striked a glare at Jaune.

Jaune got a bit nervous, so he shut up like he never shut up before.

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora made their way to the entrance to the school, as they saw what appears to be... Glynda?!

Ruby just stood there in surprise, as the three others just froze, silently staring, as the teacher approached them. ''We are slowly restoring Vale, it might take a year or two, until then, I am here to take care of you.'' She said, as she looked at each and everyone of the four. ''Is Ozpin going to be here with us?'' Ruby asked in a bit of excitement. Glynda just slowly shook her head: ''Ozpin is still missing, we're trying our best to find him.''. Ruby's excitement was cut as the sentence ended. ''At least we still get to learn from a teacher we know.'' Ren said, and with that, looked over to the students they were yet supposed to meet. ''Oh I won't be teaching you.'' Glynda responded, getting shocked looks from the four teens that stood before her. ''You'll be assigned a new teacher, I'm just here to look after you.'' Glynda added, noticing Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Ruby wasn't too happy with that, but at least they could continue studying, and that's what matters.

''I'll have already told your new teacher that you four will be coming to this school.'' Glynda said, walking away from the four students. ''Well, while we're here, let's look around a bit.'' Nora smiled, and with that, separated from the team, supposedly looking around the school. ''I just hope there are no bullies around.'' Jaune looked around, trying to see if any of the students were acting... suspicious, to say the least.

''Silly Jaune, what's a school without a bully?'' Ruby giggled, getting annoyed looks from Jaune, and quite surprised looks from the students of haven, mainly because most of them recognize her from the battle at Beacon.

''A better place for me.'' Jaune replied.

As the team walked around, they couldn't help but notice just how many different kinds of weapons the students were equipped with. Ruby was just looking at every weapon she could lay her eyes on, just wondering what potential each weapon has. Ren noticed how every girl around him seemed to lay their eyes on him, and he instinctively tried to strike a glare that would get any girl wet, except for the girls he already knew. Ruby was wandering around the school, happy that she's found a place where she can continue living like another normal student. As she thought of what kind of folks she could meet at Haven, the schoolbell started ringing. It was time for class.

 **Hai everyone! This is not my first story (It is on this profile), so you might notice a bit of... skill (I suck XD). I really hope you guys enjoy this story, leave a review if you do! CRITICS ARE WELCOME TOO! I'll see you happy fellas in the next chapter! CYA GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Your new classmates

''You're still looking at those weapons, aren't you.'' Jaune asked the excited Ruby, as they were slowly heading to class. They couldn't help but notice that no one was in the hall. The classroom doors were closed, the muffled voices behind them chattering, talking about something. ''You must be Ruby.'' A female voice spoke from behind. The team turned around, to see a teacher staring at Ruby.

''Correct.'' Ruby nodded in response.

''I'm Dorothy Brockmeyer, or Ms. Meyer if you will.'' The teacher introduced herself. ''After I walk in the classroom, I'll tell you when to come in, then we might talk a bit more.'' The teacher added.

''Okay!'' Nora happily responded, as the rest of the team just nodded in response.

As the teacher closed the door behind her, all four of them started listening in. ''Good morning!'' the students inside happily welcomed the teacher.

After a minute of them talking, the team got ready to come in. ''Do I look good?'' Jaune nervously asked, ready to pop in there and impress the ladies, which was unlikely. ''Jaune, this is a school, not a date.'' Ruby looked over to him. ''Who knows, maybe the ladies would like me.'' Jaune smirked, as Nora just giggled. ''I know they do like me.'' Ren showed off. ''Shut up both of you, we're coming in there soon.'' Ruby silenced them both. Right before they opened the door, they heard loud footsteps echo throughout the big school.

''Everyone, I want you to welcome four new students from Beacon!'' Ms. Meyer happily spoke, as everyone looked over to the door.

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora all entered through the door together, one by one. ''Say hello to Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren!'' The teacher commanded. The whole classroom greeted them with a big hello. Ruby grinned softly, Jaune nervously smiled, Ren, being the fabulous guy he is, striked a sexy glare for the ladies and Nore just waved hello to every student.

''These students will be here until the situation in Vale is cleared.'' The teacher looked at Ruby, ''We hope you enjoy your time studying here!'' The teacher smiled at them all. ''We will!'' The whole team nodded in response. ''You may take your seats.'' The teacher replied and with that, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren decided to find a nice place to sit down. Ruby and Nora decided to sit together, leaving Jaune with Ren.

''Please teach me your ways master.'' Jaune whispered to Ren, to which Ren replied: ''Maybe later.''

Jaune tried to get his mind off of Pyrrha, but it was just really tough to do so, he felt quite guilty too, he never knew she had such feelings for him. But what's happened has happened, and there is not a thing that he can do about it.

As the students readied for class, the footsteps became much louder, and more rapid. The class stopped in abrupt silence, the footsteps stopped too, and the silence lasted for 5 seconds. The door opened again, this time revealing a teen, around 17 years old. His hair was in a bright color of cyan, his eyes were also cyan, a bit lighter in color. He wore a cyan-black hoodie, that had technology-like stripes over it, reminiscent to that of the lines you commonly see on a motherboard. He had dark gray jeans, and sneakers matching the color scheme of his hoodie. The huge weapon holster behind his back was covered by a hood that split into two parts near the end of it. The hood was light blue, covered in random black lines.

''I-I'm sorry I'm late, I got a bit l-lost.'' The teen said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as the class chuckled.

''Silence!'' The teacher silenced the class. ''By mistake, I forgot to mention another new student that was supposed to not be late.'' The teacher looked over to the student that was standing near open door. The teen awkwardly looked away. ''Andrew, you may sit, try not to make the same mistake again.'' The teacher strictly said, letting out a sigh. Andrew slowly made his way over to the last row of tables, and sat in the table that was located in the lower right corner of the classroom. Ruby was dissapointed she couldn't see the weapon Andrew had, as a majority of it was covered by the hood he was wearing.

Half of the students were awkwardly staring at Andrew, most noticably for his clothes. To him, it appeared some of the girls liked the color scheme, but he couldn't care too much for that. The class went quite smoothly, not too much was happening. Everyone was taking notes as usual, however, Ruby whilst taking notes, just couldn't help herself, and she constantly tried to identify what Andrew's weapon was, but even when she had a clear look, it was folded. She couldn't help but notice how similarly the folded weapon looked to a weapon she knows like the back of her hand. Could it be? No, his weapon appears a bit bigger, and Andrew had bullets that belonged to some sort of chaingun. She could never get her hands on what the weapon was.

''Do I sence a bit of lovey dovey?'' Nora giggled silently.

''Of course not! I-I just can't get what his weapon is!'' Ruby declined.

''We'll find out later, because we'll spar later! **I CAN BREAK SOMEONE'S LEGS**!'' The orange haired girl grinned with mischief.

Ruby just let out a frustrated sigh. She decided that she'll be patient, which is quite rare, but whatever.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. ''I want you all to go outside, we'll be training every one of you with the method of sparring!'' The teacher exclaimed, and with that, all the students made their way to a stadium outside of school, used for fight training. Ruby was already excited to test her Crescent Rose against even more weapons. She can see the weapons of everyone put to use. She already saw some of the students' weapons, like batons, machetes, claws, even brass knuckles. Everyone was checking their weapons, some were just talking, and others were already 'sparring'.

''Please don't pit me up against a bully.'' Jaune repeated the sentence quietly as he looked at all the other students. ''Please pit me up against a big baddie.'' Nora repeated the sentence quietly and cheerfully as she kissed a grenade before loading it into the chamber of her grenade launcher.

''This is going to be a fun day...'' Ruby smiled as she got ready for the spar.

 **Welp, there's my OC! I'm a bit nervous as I'm not sure how to write the things that happen in the fight. XD**

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a review, and I'll see ya guys later! CYA GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't underestimate me!

''For our first spars, we'll take a look at our new students, and see how they perform in battle.'' The teacher spoke, as Ren and Jaune slowly made their way towards the sparring ground. Jaune pulled out his sword out of it's sheath, as the sheath expanded into a yellow and gold shield. Ren readied his StormFlower(s?). Jaune was quite nervous, as Ren had a pair of dual pistol-styled SMG's, and all he had was a simple sword and shield, named Crocea Mors.

''First up are Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren.'' The teacher exclaimed, as the two got ready to spar, seeing as they were each on their side of the sparring grounds. The tension rose, as the two got ready to duke it out, staring at each other, as if trying to read each others minds. The silence that engulfed the area was shattered by the loud horn sounding off, signifyng the start of the spar. Jaune in immediate response started charging towards Ren, who already had aimed StormFlower at Jaune, the green SMG's shining in the sunlight. Jaune instinctively tried to shield himself against the bullets that were flying towards him, some barely missing him. As Jaune slowly got close, Ren already got ready for the close combat, switching into a more defensive stance as Jaune's sword grinded the ground, sparks flying brightly behind it. Jaune swung upwards, Ren jumped back, dodging the simple strike. The upwards slash caused the bit of sparks to fly towards Ren, allowing Jaune to thrust the sword down, then forwards, barely missing Ren. As the sword went near Ren, the pose Ren was in at the moment allowed him to get a shot at Jaune's face. Luckily, the fights against grimms sharpened Jaune's skill, so he ducked as soon as he can, the shot missing him. A strong force hit Jaune in the face before he got sent flying for a little distance, dropping his sword, but still keeping his shield with him. As the young blonde man slowly got up, he realized that he'd have been kicked in the face by Ren. Jaune was weakened by the realization, seeing as a such simple attack sent him flying. He looked at the screen behind him, his aura bar was around 75%, which meant he wasn't in quite a bad state. He looked over to Ren, and the sword was lying next to him, shining reasuringly, giving him hope. He charged recklessly, shield steady at hand, as Ren again pointed both of the guns at him. The bullets bounced off the shield, some even scratched Jaune, but he couldn't mind, as he was sprinting with full force. Ren started running too, with a slight smile on his face, as if planning something. As they got close, Ren jumped up, and then ''latched'' onto the shield with one of the blades on his SMG, the other one held still, ready to be shot. But as soon as the gun was about to make contact with the shield, Jaune closed the shield into a sheath, making the gun miss the spot it was supposed to hit, making Ren lose his balance in air and land on his back. Jaune ran to the sword as fast as he could, seeing as the succesful trap made Ren fall like a rock. Ren's aura bar lowered to 95%, as Jaune clutched the fallen sword tightly. Ren got up instantly, surprised by the actual skill Jaune had at this point. He never was calling him weak, but ''unprepared'', so this was a true eye opener for him. Jaune suddenly had a weird, but possibly good plan in mind. Instead of making the sheath transform into the shield, he kept it as it is, and raised it up, in a pose to that of a sword. He was about to use Blake's ''Sheath and Sword strategy'' as he calls it. As he started running, Ren decided to not shoot, as he wanted to see just how skilled Jaune actually was. As Jaune got close, Ren went for a front kick, which was quite easy to dodge, then went for a straight ''stab''. Jaune barely dodged both, then did an upper slice with the sheath, and a strong stab with his sword. Ren blocked the upper slice, and avoided the stab, but the two attacks had him in a tough position. Jaune on seeing Ren barely evade the attacks tried to kick Ren. As the foot collided with Ren's stomach, Ren's aura bar lowered to 85%. Ren fell to the ground, the force of the kick being surprisingly high. As Jaune was about to pull the iconic ground stab on Ren, Ren raised his arms to block the blade. A sudden force blocked Jaune's stab, making him groan in pain as the force bounced him back a bit. It's only then did he realize Ren activated his semblance, which acted as an invisible shield around him. Ren picked up StormFlower, which lied on the ground.

The horn went off again, signifying the end of the spar.

''That was quite impressive, Jaune Arc, although your aura seems to be lower than Ren's.'' The teacher spoke as she approached Jaune. Jaune took out his scroll, and sadly enough, his aura bar was around 42 percent. Still, he couldn't get the smile off his face, seeing as the fight was actually quite thrilling, and he'd have finally fought like a true member of the Arc family.

''You sure caught by surprise there, Jaune.'' Ren smiled as he walked towards the blonde boy.

''I-I guess I have improved, huh.'' Jaune looked up at Ren.

''A whole lot.'' Ren replied, and with that, ended the conversation.

''OH MY GOD JAUNE HAS FINALLY IMPROVED!'' Ruby yelled out, the students looking at her with surprised and confused faces.

''Sorry.'' Ruby quickly smiled, her face flushing red in embarassment.

''Ruby, why don't you have a spar with Nora, seeing as you two are very... similar.'' The teacher looked at the 17-year old girl.

''Well, I would love to-'' Ruby in an instant put her hand over Nora's mouth.

''Yo-You see, Nora and I would've really appreciate if we could maybe spar another day, we were really exhausted from the 6 month trip.'' Ruby tried to make an excuse to not fight with Nora, giving away a weird smile.

''Well, if that's the case, perhaps Andrew could go ahead and spar with someone?'' The teacher looked over to the cyan-haired boy. Andrew just raised up an eyebrow, then slowly stood up.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' Nora whispered in anger to Ruby.

''You're like a psycho in battle, so I wouldn't really recommend you fighting me!'' Ruby silenced her.

''So what should I do?! Face off against one of the big guys?'' Nora questioned.

''YES! Now please let me see the spar!'' Ruby hissed, Nora already accepting the fact that she's supposed to be breaking legs and necks of the bigger foes at the school.

As Andrew walked slowly to the sparring ground, a teen that was as big as a bookshelf gave him a menacing look, to which he just ignored, and replied with a 'Come at me' stare.

''Now, who would like to spar with Andrew?'' Ms. Brock asked.

''I do, ma-am.'' The large teen stood up, his eyes locked onto Andrew.

''Are you sure, Mr. Yeger?'' Brockmeyer asked again, ''The boy is new and I don't want another commotion to be caused by the likes of you.''

''Yes, I am sure.'' The teen nodded, pulled out a battle axe, and made his way to the sparring ground.

''Since we haven't got too much time, we'll have the spar last for around a minute, so be quick.'' The teacher spoke.

''Andrew and William will be sparring now, good luck.'' The teacher looked at the two, before leaving the area of sparring. ''He's gonna need it.'' Will whispered to himself, and a sly smile was visible on his face.

''Hey, how ya doin'.'' Andrew greeted without getting a response. ''That's kind of rude.'' Andrew said in a more serious tone.

''I'll show you rude.'' Will replied in a dark and almost silent tone, readying his axe. Andrew still wasn't pulling out his weapon, which made Ruby try to pull her hair out. ''I don't think I should watch.'' Jaune covered his eyes. ''Hurt him in the worst way possible.'' Nora growled silently, supposedly to Andrew, being angered by Will's bully-ish personality.

The horn screeched accross the room, and Will charged at Andrew, with a dark smile on his face.

 **HAI GUYS! Sorry for the cliffhanger there, but I got a bit tired, and I thought about cutting it here, so you guys can tell me how well I made the fight scenes. Also sorry for the lack of upload, life was a bit of a douche, but I'm gonna try to upload whenever possible. So I hope you guys liked this, and please leave a review, criticisms are welcome! CYA BOOTIFUL SONS A' BUNS AGAIN, NEXT TIME! BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ren forgot something

Andrew just stood there still, Will charging at him full force head-on. Will swung the battle axe down, however because it is a heavy weapon, it was kinda slow, so Andrew had no problem dodging it. He stepped to the right, the axe barely missing him. As the axe hit the ground, Will swung it to the right, which Andrew once again dodged, this time by jumping over it. Andrew then took a couple steps back as Will lifted up his weapon, now trying to think of a way to actually get the guy.

''Why don't you pull out your weapon, then fight like a man?'' Will teased, Andrew just lifted an eyebrow to the question.

''Why don't you hit me once?'' Andrew replied with a smile.

Will in a second started charging towards Andrew like a bull, he was really pissed from that response.

As the axe came down once again, Andrew instead of dodging, just pushed the cheek of the axe to the right, making Will fall a bit forward, caught unaware. As Will started falling, Andrew kicked him with his knee, right in the stomach. The hit caused Will's eyeballs to almost pop out, as the pain was really damn sharp, and his aura bar lowered to 69% (Lol). Andrew took 6 steps back, still facing Will. Will slowly got up, the pain was strong, but not enough to take him down yet.

''You're going to regret that.'' He growled, some students just got suddenly nervous, Jaune was scared. This guy seriously meant business, and he was as big as a damn bookshelf.

''Am I?'' Andrew grinned, and reached for his weapon.

 _''FINALLY, IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS.''_ Ruby exaggerated in her mind, finally happy that the bastard decided to pull out his weapon.

The weapon that was once folded started unfolding, blue in color. The weapon started extending, supposedly to three times longer that it was when folded. Near the end of the two sides of the staff kind of weapon, blades started to spin and transform until they looked like the blades of a scythe. It is then Ruby realized that Andrew had a scythe very similar to her, except there were blades on both sides of the snath. It was also a bit larger than her scythe, since the two blades needed more space. The color scheme was a bit different, instead of red and black (With metallic white), his scythe had a digital camo blue, and black. Now she understood why it was folded like her Crescent Rose, but the question is... how'd he know how to build it?

''Alright, here, I got my weapon, are you happy?'' Andrew questioned, his weapon being almost 2 times bigger than Will's axe.

''What the hell is that?!'' Will asked with his eyes wide open.

''It's a scythe.'' Andrew replied.

''Oh, and it's a chaingun, and a rocket launcher. Pretty cool, right?'' Andrew added.

Will started running towards Andrew again. ''That won't scare me away.'' He thought to himself.

''Oooh, quite stubborn aren't we?'' Andrew teased, and instantly started spinning his scythe, twirling it around him.

As Will got up close and personal, Andrew in midst-spin hit Will on the head with the upper part of the snath, since Will's weapon was heavy, hence not having the time to block the hit. Will stumbled back from the force, Andrew started running at him full speed. As soon as he got close to the guy, he swept him with the scythe, near his feet, causing him to fall. Will layed on the ground, tightly clutching his weapon, Andrew stood over him, his scythe's blade dangerously close to his face. ''So... you should've greeted me back, y'know.'' Andrew pointed out, and on the on the end of the snath that was facing Will, 3 barells popped out, supposedly chaingun barrels.

 _Click-Click_

Andrew quickly sprinted towards the side as Will's battleaxe shot at him. The bullets spreaded, in a shotgun style fashion. ''Was wondering what gun you rockin' there.'' Andrew responded to the shot, and since the shotgun spread almost got him, he wasn't too sure about coming in close again. His scythe suddenly started transforming into a chaingun, except the handle was that of a pistol, which meant he didn't have to hold it down like one of those larger chainguns. He didn't hold it like a pistol though, and the magazine he had loaded in had a nuke sign slapped on it. He held it in two hands, one on the handle, one near the beginning of the barrels (If he held the barrels, his hand would grind up in the spinning circle of death, now that ain't pretty).

The barrels started spinning, making a whirring sound, Will had no idea what to do, a death machine was pointed straight at him, and he had nowhere to run.

Then he saw the barrels slowing down, the spin vanishing. The whirring noise stopped. It is then Will realized it was the end of the match.

''You almost got me there, big guy.'' Andrew snickered, Will just ignored the comment and started walking away, his battleaxe resting on his shoulder.

Andrew looked at his scroll, turns out Andrew had 90% aura, and Will had 50%, which was expected, I guess. Jaune just looked at Andrew, his mouth wide open in shock, as Nora smiled that she actually had someone to beat up the baddies with.

''He handed his butt over to him.''

''True that.''

The 3 members of RNJR discussed in whispers the whole fight.

Ruby was surprised, she thought her and her uncle were the only ones that wielded scythes, and yet there she is, looking at a scythe wielder as skilled as her. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Andrew's scythe folding back.

''Alright everyone, break time, Ruby, I saved a room for you and your team.'' The teacher looked over to the girl, to which she nodded, and ordered the team RNJR to find the room with her.

Some of the students that were leaving whispered something to each other, while giving quick glances at Andrew, to which he was a bit suspicious

...

''Aaaaaaand what about me?'' Andrew broke the silence, as Ms. Meyer suddenly realized he was still here. Crap, she forgot to save a room for him. She tried thinking of a room that had five beds, but she failed miserably. ''Great, everyone forgets about me.'' Andrew sighed. Then a lightbulb switched over Meyer's head. Andrew looked over to above her head, confused. ''What's that lightbulb doing there?'' He asked confusedly. ''Andrew? I know only one room that has five beds.'' She turned her head towards Andrew, who was quite confused. ''There's an extra bed at team RNJR's room, which was saved in case they break one (I heard they were quite energetic, having redesigned their room back at Beacon, so I'll make sure that won't happen again).''

''Oh wow, what a surprise, I get to sleep in the protagonist's room...'' Andrew sighed, to which Meyer replied with a 'Deal with it'' stare before leaving too. Andrew couldn't really say he was pissed, he was one of the new students after all, so his primary objective was to meet the students that were new too.

-Later-

''113... 114... Ah! There it is! 115!'' Ruby pointed out, as Nora looked curiously. As Ruby slid the key in the lock and turned it, the door opened. The beds were colored in a white and black striped manner, and it made the beds look a bit more 'luxury'. The room was actually quite big, with plenty of space inside it, 2 windows were visible, one between each 2 beds. It reminded Ruby of Beacon so much. But something felt missing. No Weiss, no Blake, no Yang, it felt so different. She still remembers the stupid stuff they did back at Beacon in their room, and none of its' atmosphere was present here.

''Ruby? Are you alright?'' Jaune snapped her out of her thoughts, a bit worried. ''Ah, I'm fine, I just wandered off in my thoughts.'' Ruby replied, trying to shrug off the feeling.

''I get the memories you're having, I miss them too, but please look at what's ahead of you, not behind you.'' Jaune responded, trying to keep Ruby's spirits up.

''Alright, thanks.'' Ruby smiled at Jaune, and unzipped her backpack. A familiar white and grey (Or black, idk) Corgi jumped out, playfully wiggling his tail, his stubby legs making him much cuter than he already is. ''Hey Zwei! Try to not make much noise, will you? We're still gonna meet new people!'' Ruby patted the cute ball of fluff on the head, to which he replied with a bark.

''Let me just unpack my stuff, then I'll play with you, ok?'' Ruby spoke to the dog, he just sat there, his fluffy tail wiggling about, then ran to Jaune, and jumped next to him on the bed. Jaune smiled at the dog, seriously though, how can you not smile to such an adorable being. Zwei was suddenly hugged by Nora that flew above him, she pulled him with her, and started hugging it. ''WHO'S A CUTE BOY, YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!'' Nora playfully hugged the dog, the dog cuddling with her. ''Guys?'' Ren attracted attention.

''Why is there a fifth bed?''

''What?'' Jaune perked up at the sentence. He went to the next room, and surely enough, there was a fifth bed, a bit larger than theirs. It had was black in color, with white spots on it.

They heard knocking on their door as they inspected the bed. ''Is team RNJR here in this room?'' The voice asked politely, Ruby then approached the door, and opened it. ''Yes, how can I help yo-Oh.'' Ruby was cut off mid-sentence as she saw Andrew in the doorway. ''Y-Yeah, Umm, Meyer forgot about me, then said you guys have a room with five beds, so she forced me in here.'' Andrew awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

''I guess I don't need to introduce myself.'' Andrew added, and Ruby stood there with a weird stare. ''O-Oh, come in.'' Ruby welcomed the teen, as he entered with a huge traveling backpack that he had with him. ''So, as you know, I'm Andrew, and you might be?'' Andrew turned to face the whole RNJR team, dog included. ''I'm Ruby, the others are: Nora, Jaune and Ren.'' Ruby introduced herself and the whole team. ''This here is Zwei, the cutest ball of fluff you'll ever meet!'' She lifted the Corgi up for Andrew to see, the Corgi already haven stuck his tongue out, which made him a bit cuter. ''I'm really pleased to meet you guys.'' Andrew smiled as he opened the door to his room. ''The pleasure is ours.'' Ren replied politely. ''Imma just unpack my stuff here real quick, hope you don't mind.'' Andrew said as he entered and closed the door that led into his room, where the fifth bed was.

A hissy ''Yes!'' came from Ruby, who fist pumped her arm in the air. ''He seems like a cool guy.'' Jaune spoke. ''The best thing is, he has a scythe like me! That's awesome knowing I'm not the only student with a scythe!'' Ruby grinned at Jaune. Nora just laid in her bed with the Corgi sitting beside her: ''Ren? Can you make waffles today? Pretty please? I'm really tired from the walk today.'' She cocked her head at Ren, who was thinking about something. Ren looked at the kitchen in response.

''I guess I could, I just hope there are the required ingredients.'' Ren slowly made his way to the kitchen, thinking about how many waffles he could make.

He knew Nora was gonna just dig through the waffles, possibly the same for Ruby, but Jaune might be hungry too, No wait, he did eat takoyaki today, so he didn't need to make a lot for him, buuut he was sure he could eat a medium amount. He got straight to business, calling Nora The Assistant to help him in the making of the Epic Waffles Of Victory And Pwnage.

-Later-

The table was set for the treat, four plates for all the team, enough waffles for everyone. As soon as the smell wafted through the air, the three team members zipped to the table, Nora bouncing like a rabbit on cocaine in her chair. ''The meal can officially, begin.'' Ren announced, and everyone got to their business of eating the waffles. Ruby was happy, but something bugged her in her mind. Something felt off.

-Later Again-

The team was full, especially Nora (Surprise Surprise), who ate 54 waffles (Ren made 150 waffles, I counted them all). A sigh was heard, as the team looked over to see Andrew standing there. Uh-Oh, Ren forgot about him. ''Everyone forgets about me.'' He chuckled, as the team stared at each other awkwardly. Suddenly everyone started blaming everyone for not saving a single waffle for Andrew.

''Ok, calm down, NOW.'' Andrew ordered. ''I got plenty of sandwiches in my room, so you guys don't need to worry.'' Andrew looked at the guys with a 'Don't you worry' expression on his face, to which the team sighed of relief.

Time passed, it was slowly getting dark, Andrew, talked with some of the team members, he made friends, since that's how you gotta be when you're new in a school. They told stories about each other, Ruby told a story about how she found Blake's favorite book, ''Ninjas Of Love''. It was quite a great evening for everyone. ''And I said, ''Now that's a katana.''.'' The team laughed with her, Andrew just chuckled with a grin on his face. ''What about you, Andry?'' Nora looked over to the boy, who was wearing black pajamas with cyan car and motorbike patterns. ''M-Me?'' Andrew lifted an eyebrow. ''W-Well, I don't have that much of amazing expirience, but I do remember one thing.'' He replied, as the team gave him curious look, wanting to know more. ''So I was on this party, you know, like 12 years old, and this girl comes up to me, and I tried to socialize a bit.'' Andrew spoke, as Ruby tried to prepare for the Laugh Drop as she calls it.

''I walk up to her, and say: ''Hey, you!''. She responds with a confused ''Oh who, me?'', and there was nobody around her. I quickly reply ''NO, THE LAMP?!''. The team started laughing, but it wasn't the end.

''Suddenly I see a lamp next to her, and start seeing my life with that lamp: She being my wife and all. I just thought in myself: ''Did I just fantasize about a damn lamp?''. The team started laughing even more, Nora was snorting, Ruby rolling on the floor, Jaune had tears in his eyes because of how much he laughed, and Ren was just... Laughing, just like that. After a good laugh, Ruby decided it was a good time to go to sleep, and the team comfortably snuck in their beds, Ruby slept with Zwei, and Andrew slept in his own bed in the next room. That was the first day at the school.

 **AYY! I managed to write a hella lot of words into this one, so I hope you appreciate it! Please review, fav and follow, and I'll see you happy fellas, NEXT TIME! BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Oobleck!

''GET UP RIGHT NOW!'' Nora yelled, causing the three members of RNJR, and Andrew in the other room, to jump out of their beds as if they are at soldier training. They had no idea what was going on around them, they just woke up and jumped on their feet, on Nora's command. The door leading to Andrew's room slowly opened, and a barely awake Andrew passed through, and he looked like a zombie.

Even little Zwei was confused, as he was having a dream of world domination via his cuteness, which is a common dream of his.

''What's all the damn yelling about, it's probably 6AM now.'' Andrew was the first to speak to Nora, and she looked over to him. ''That's where you're wrong, it's 7:46AM!'' Nora corrected the boy, and Ruby was first to suddenly awaken fully from those news.

''But we have class at 8AM!'' She realized, and in a rapid response, started gathering all her books to study a bit, as Ren already zipped to the kitchen to make something for those short minutes. Jaune was still confused as hell about the whole situation, so he just rolled with it, and sprinted to the bathroom to wash his teeth. Andrew and Nora were the only ones that haven't budged at the realization.

''Guys, guys. It's our first day here, there's no way she gave us that lot of homework, hell there's almost no way she gave us any homework.'' Andrew explained slowly, yawning at the end of his sentence, and Nora just stood there and listened, because why not.

''He does have a point.'' Ren answered from the kitchen.

''Yeah, I guess he does.'' Ruby yawned, as Zwei rolled on her bed.

''So, we still have to eat, get dressed and all.'' Jaune added as he entered the room, done with washing his teeth (Damn, that fast?).

''That's where you're correct, and that's what we're going to do right now!'' Nora replied with a happy face.

''Well, what are we going to do today, I'm not the best at keeping up with the school news sometimes.'' Ruby asked, getting her attention from Andrew.

''Well, as far as I know, we are going to do a mission, not too sure about the objective, and then we come back to the school for the hell we all know and love, studying.'' Andrew rambled, trying to recollect his thoughts.

 **-Time skip lolololololo-**

''Well, here we are!''

''Alright let's see... This mission isn't so bad.''

''So, we find the village outside of Haven that's infested with Grimms, and we destroy them?''

''Sounds easy enough for me.''

Ruby confirmed the mission choice, then turned around to face her team.

''Let's go.'' She smiled, as the team nodded.

 **-Here lies another Time Skip-**

The team slowly approached the little village, and surprisingly, there were no Grimm inside it. There was still barely a citizen inside, but the town wasn't empty.

''Are you sure we didn't get here early?'' Andrew was the first to ask a question, slightly and slowly tilting his head to the left in confusion. ''Well, I think we should wait for the huntsman or huntress to get to this town before evening, and then we get to the fun stuff.'' Ruby replied as she wondered what huntsman or huntress she might meet tonight. ''Wait, we're staying here all the way to midnight?'' Jaune realized, the team turned their heads to him.

''Yes.'' The team said in unison, Jaune clearly not feeling too happy about that.

It was 19:45 when the team arrived in the small town. The team was mostly helping with the tasks of the citizens, and they waited slowly for the huntress or hunstman.

…

It was 20:05, and the huntress or huntsman was nowhere to be found.

''How much longer are we gonna wait, I'm bored.'' Nora scoffed, Ruby looking for any signs of the huntsman or huntress. ''The Grimm are gonna come to this town soon Ruby, I think the huntress or huntsman might be late.'' Andrew added, as he looked at the little Zwei that slept tightly next to him. He wish he could sleep too, but the mission was still going, and he had to stay awake.

And then, silence.

…

Dead silence…

As the Beowulf's head got decapitated by Ruby's Crescent Rose's blade, a howl was heard in the distance. As the team got ready for the huge battle that was about to commence, the wolves started running through the town, straight at them. Jaune's face was pale as the moon that floated over the dark night, the air was thicker, it was hard to breathe when seeing somewhere around 70 Beowulves charging straight at you. Jaune could feel the stares of the other wolves behind them on the buildings.

''It's time to prove myself.'' He whispered to himself, as silently as the night.

Ren turned around as a Beowulf tried to tackle him. He lifted one of his SMG's up in the air as the Beowulf was about to land, and then penetrated the wolf's skull with the blade of the SMG. The wolf let out a light whimper before slowly vanishing in black smoke.

Nora ran past him, her hammer steady in hand, facing the two Beowulves before her. One ran straight at her as the other one tried to go around her. She started spinning in a circle, her hammer hitting both Beowulves with such force that caused one to have its head decapitated, and the other one's neck snapped loudly. A Beowulf silently approached her as she stopped spinning. She shot a grenade in front of her, causing her to go back into the wolf with massive velocity. As she got closer to it, she turned her hammer, and hit the wolf in the stomach with the other side that had a sharp end to it. The wolf cried out as Nora slit a giant wound across his whole body. Thankfully, it evaporated before anything disgusting could come out of it.

The grenade that Nora shot headed straight for Jaune, and he lifted up his shield, in a manner to protect himself. The grenade bounced off, and landed in a Beowulf's throat, as it was about to take a bite at Jaune. The wolf rolled desperately on the ground, trying to get the grenade out of its throat, as it was choking on it. Three pink flashes from the grenade, and the wolf's parts scattered in a wide radius. The explosion also knocked back Jaune, and his sword floated next to his hand as he flew towards another Beowulf. Jaune in midst-flight turned around to face the Beowulf, grabbed the blade, and rammed it through the creature's neck.

Jaune was terrified.

He might've cut of an Ursa's head, and sliced another Ursa up, but to ram a blade into someone's throat is just way out of his league. He realized the wolf was still moving, and in a fit of rage twisted the blade, the wolf crying in pain as its wound opened up more and more. He then realized what he was doing, and immediately pulled out the sword out of the wolf's throat, as it collapsed to the ground, slowly evaporating into black smoke. Jaune took a deep breath, and looked over to the other Beowulves, silently staring at him.

''Uh-Oh…''

A streak of rose petals went through the pack, the wolves falling one after another, as their arms, legs, and heads flew off. Ruby appeared next to Jaune, exhausted.

''I hope all these things are gonna back off soon, I'm soo tired!'' She complained, before disappearing in a streak of rose petals once again.

''So, you guys got no souls, am I correct?'' Andrew asked the 6 Beowulves that surrounded him, getting nothing but growls and barks as an answer. ''Great! Because I got no mercy.'' He responded in a serious tone, and a sly smile on his face. His folded weapon transformed into a scythe, and next to one of the blades, two missiles popped out. They didn't fire off, they instead propelled Andrew forward, and he twirled his scythe downwards, the blade burrowing into a head of a Beowulf, then he turned his scythe around, making the rockets propel him back to where he was. He spun his scythe upwards, then kicked off the Beowulf that was stuck on the blade of the scythe. The Beowulf flew off, its spine shattered by the blade. As Andrew was still flying through the air, on the other side of the scythe, three barrels popped out, and he aimed at the Beowulf that lunged at him. He fired off 8 shots, one of them landing straight in the eye of the monster. It evaporated in mid-air, as Andrew stood on his scythe, like it was a hoverboard. He saw a wall in front of him, and tilted his scythe 90 degrees vertically, and one of the blades connected to the building, going around 10 inches into the wall. Andrew jumped off his scythe, next to the other blade that was facing away from the wall. A Beowulf charged at him, and Andrew had just the right idea. He jumped next to the Beowulf, and kicked it to the side. The force sent the Beowulf flying head first onto the blade that faced away from the wall, getting one of its eyes pierced by the blade. The eye stood at the tip, and the Beowulf had gotten the whole blade through its body. It twitched for a second, before evaporating, along with its blood-red eye. Andrew then kicked a Beowulf in the jaw, breaking it, but still not killing the wolf. He quickly started running towards his scythe, as the wolf recovered from the jaw fracture, and started chasing him. It was getting closer, and Andrew was almost there. Before it could grab him he lunged forwards, grabbing his scythe. It transformed into chaingun mode, and he turned around, the barrels spinning. The Beowulf made a horrible mistake, and lunged at Andrew. Andrew didn't have time to shoot, as the wolf's face landed straight in the barrels, crushing its head and turning it into mincemeat, as Andrew sat there in a bit of shock. The brutal kill was over when the wolf evaporated into thin air.

He then looked around, and saw the wolves leaving the town alone, as Ruby stood there in a defensive stance.

They did it.

Ruby heard footsteps, and without second thought turned around.

The team gasped, and Andrew still sat there confused.

''Oobleck?!''

''Uhm… Some random guy I don't know?!'' Andrew joined in with a dumb look on his face.

 **Omg dank It's noobleck.**

 **Just joking XD**

 **Welp, finally a fight against monsters! I haven't updated in a bit since my internet is so poor, that the children in Africa would feed it. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Games and Chases

It was class, and the team was listening (Well, some of it) to Oobleck go on and on around history of Haven, in his usual hyperfast accent. They never understood how the guy could talk that fast.

''I always wondered what was in that coffee.'' Ruby whispered to herself, silently snickering as she thought of that.

Ruby was paying attention, not too much changed from her style of studying.

Jaune was listening, trying to not cause such a drama like back at Vale with Cardin.

Nora? Well, she's special in her own way.

Ren was the quiet one. The students could never read what was on his mind, since he doesn't talk much, and his face is so hard to decode.

Andrew was hardly trying to study, yet he had quite the grades. Well, not perfect, but enough to make him stand out a bit from the rest of the smart crowd.

Needless to say, they were doing great.

''You know my car is faster than yours?'' Ruby teased as she gained 1st place, Andrew following closely behind with 2nd. They were playing a racing game that was quite filled with customization for the cars. If Ruby recalled, it was called something-something: Underground 2? She couldn't fully remember.

As the in-game car slowly hit 160MPH, Ruby hit the handbrake, and the car drifted into the turn. Sadly, she didn't know that Andrew was using the apex of the turn (When the car goes as close to the inside of the turn as possible, in order to pass through it faster). Andrew overtook her, and then straightened out his car in front of hers, and started blinking with the taillights, in a manner to make fun of her.

The other three were in the back of the race.

Nora was hitting every single racer she could come across, and laughed as their cars flopped around the air, their bumpers and wings flying around. Jaune was 7th, and he was barely keeping that position. Ren was calmly overtaking anyone, and if someone overtook him, he would let him pass. Then he would see Nora ram the car that overtook him into a wall, making it receive the endhug of its life.

Ruby's car shifted to 6th gear, and slowly started catching up to Andrew.

''You rely on the car way too much, Ruby, it's the driving that counts the most.'' Andrew explained, getting a frustrated sigh from Ruby as his answer. Clearly she wasn't gonna allow him to win. As the finish line was in sight, Ruby rammed Andrew on the right back end of his car, making him spin out, and he hit her too, and her car slowed down tremendously. Nora then, without warning, slammed into the back of Ruby's car, and Ren without having the time to react, crashed into Andrew and started rolling into the air.

And then…

Jaune passed them by.

The whole team gave shocked looks at Jaune, as he slowly went past the finish line in 1st place.

''YES!'' Jaune grinned, as the others frowned in frustration.

They just got smoked by the guy that was last place.

God forbid that ever happens again.

Next, they decided to play a game that Ruby enjoyed the most. No, not the impossible-to-remember-the-name fighter game. It was something-Something: Black Ops 3 **(He tells me to say something something, because of some infrigements that I don't know about. And he gives me cookies for it!)**

Ren's in-game character sprinted towards the stationary Bullhead.

They were playing on a map that had a cool Bullhead, and they had to kill each other, because no reason. How fun is that!

Ren was equipped with dual SMG's, Nora with a grenade launcher, Jaune was equipped with a pump-action shotgun, Ruby was your epic-hard-to-spot camper, with a 50. Cal. Sniper rifle.

And Andrew…

Well…

He ran around with a minigun.

As Andrew's character slowly approached the plane, a gunshot was heard, the bullet hit right near his head. He sprinted back to safety, realizing that Ruby was camping (Surprise surprise).

''Ruby, you can't hide there forever!'' Andrew scoffed, as Ruby tried to shoot him through the wall.

''It's not like you're gonna find me!'' Ruby responded with a teasing smile, as she started reloading, giving Andrew enough time to make a run for it.

''HEADSHOT!''

The in-game voice yelled out, as Andrew's character plopped to the ground, and Ruby received 100+ points for the headshot.

 _''Oh, camper camper…''_

Andrew realized what song she was gonna sing now, and prepared for the inevitable.

-Time skip, I have no idea of the song's lyrics XD-

 _''…Kill me camper one more time!''_

Ruby ended the song.

''Alright.'' Andrew nodded, then threw a grenade, making her character fly out the window, and into the concrete below.

She didn't realize Andrew was actually behind her character the whole time, just waiting for her to end the song. Why do you think he prepared for the inevitable (Strike of death)?

Ruby groaned in frustration.

''Camper.''

''Oh, now I'm the camper?''

''Yes you are! You waited for me to finish singing!''

''What about you?''

''What about me?''

''You stand there, not doing anything other than aiming. Takes some big skill for that!'' Andrew said in a sarcastic manner.

As they respawned right next to each other, Ren started shooting at Andrew, running towards him to get a better shot, and Nora was flinging bombs like it was World War III.

And then…

Nora got too close.

The explosion radius killed the four, and it happened again…

Jaune won.

''YES!'' Jaune happily exclaimed, he won again.

God forbid that ever happens again.

The team suddenly started blaming each other, ignoring Jaune.

''The sweet scent of victory in the morning.'' He smiled.

-Later, because why not-

It was lunch time. The team sat together, talked and ate. The usual stuff.

''You know, you never told me the name of your weapon, Andrew.'' Ruby looked over to the cyan-black colored teen.

''A-a name?''

''Yeah! By giving a name to your weapon, everyone will recognize it as truly your weapon!'' Ruby happily explained. ''Doesn't your scythe have a name?'' Ruby then asked, getting a worried expression from Andrew. ''I never thought of giving a name to my weapon, so, I don't know how to respond to that.'' He sighed, then looked down, trying to think of a name. ''Thing is, you can't really come up with a name in a day. You'll spend the rest of your life with the weapon, so you have to put a lot of thought about what its name should be.'' Ruby explained once more, trying to clear things up.

''All I'm saying is… take your time.'' Ruby finished, and with that, smiled softly.

''A-Alright, I'll think about it.'' Andrew nodded in response.

''Hey Ruby!'' A familiar voice greeted, and Ruby turned around to see who it was.

''VELVET!'' Ruby hugged her faunus friend, and she returned the cuddly embrace.

''I'm so glad you're here! Please tell my you're continuing your second year here!'' The Rose gave away a puppy look, directed to the bunny-girl. ''We are!'' Velvet replied with a grin, receiving another hug from her friend.

''So, who's the high-technology guy there?'' Velvet asked, pointing out Andrew's lines on his hoodie. ''Andrew, this is Velvet, Velvet this is Andrew.'' Ruby introduced, as Velvet reached out for a hand shake. Andrew smiled, then shook her hand. ''Oh, I gotta go, Coco might be looking for me.'' Velvet reminded herself, then headed towards the door.

''Cya later, Ruby!''

''You too!''

The bunny girl exited, and with that, the conversation was ended.

''She seems like an interesting girl.'' Andrew pointed out, looking over to Ruby.

''She has one of the coolest weapons ever!'' Ruby squealed in response.

''Umm, what is her weapon?''

''A camera.''

Andrew sat there, surprised at her response. ''A-a camera?'' He stammered, getting a funny look from Nora, who was full of pancakes. How do they allow the-*Ahem*

''Yep!''

Andrew was still surprised. What such thing could a camera do to deserve the title of the coolest weapon ever?

''What does it do?''

''I don't know, but I heard it was AWESOME!''

Andrew was shocked even more. She didn't even know what the weapon did, yet she called it 'The Best Weapon Ever'.

''Oh, and when she asks if she can take a pic of you, you say YES!'' Ruby commanded, her face uncomfortably close to Andrew's, with a stare that would make a King Taijitu freeze in fear like a Popsicle.

''O-Ok.'' Was the only thing Andrew could blurt out.

-Later, huehuehueuhue-

Team RNJAR (If you count Andrew in) was making their way towards their room, and Nora was bouncing up and down like on sugar, which she was probably on. Why? Because they are about to play the bottle game that takes every single spec of dignity you have by making you kiss a person on who the tip points at.

…

It was a great game!

''Alright, how about Jaune spins the bottle first.'' Andrew suggested, getting nods from the rest of the team, and a nervous gulp from Jaune as an answer. The bottle started spinning.

 _''Wh-What am I going to do if it lands on Ruby? If her sister finds out, she'll dump me in the ocean! What if it falls on Andrew? Oh jeez, that would be so bad! A-And Nora? Well, I just hope Ren won't mind it and…''_ Jaune's thoughts were silenced as the bottle pointed at Ren. Jaune looked at him awkwardly, and Ren kept a straight face. Then he pulled out an breath freshener. The thing blew into his mouth a few times, mainly making his breath fresher. Ren was already ready.

Let the ships…

BEGIN!

-Later again-

Andrew and Ruby were in the city, for a little walk. Then again, being next to a hyperactive ginger-girl was quite tiring, so they had to go ahead and clear their head on some fresh air. And a bit of gasoline from the cars. Nevertheless, Andrew still wondered just how Ren can be so calm next to Nora, as he was the complete opposite of her. Silent and not too energetic. Then again, opposites attract sometimes.

''Hey, wanna go eat something? I think there's a pizzeria around the corner.'' Ruby cut his thoughts short. As much as being next to Nora was tiring, it was also exhausting, so a little pizza would be quite good.

''Well, sure.'' Andrew nodded as he followed Ruby. The city did quite feel alive, to Ruby at least. It helped her clear her thoughts on Beacon, and focus on the path in front of her. But she still had to do something about her ex-teammates.

Ruby and Andrew entered the pizzeria, the smell of the delicious food making them drool. The sight of the big pizzas made the drooling more severe. Instead of sitting down and waiting for a waiter like a normal person, Ruby decided to cut to the chase, and went to the counter. She looked up at the menu, and so did Andrew, to see what she would like to order. The guy at the counter had a surprised face, as if he saw a ghost. Ruby didn't see it, as she was busy with the menu.

Andrew looked over to the man at the counter, while Ruby still couldn't decide what the hell to order. The man tried to pull an object out behind his back, but Andrew saw it.

He immediately put back the object, to which Andrew was a bit suspicious.

He looked over to Ruby, who still was ordering about, then looked at one of the giant metallic plates in the back. They were really clean, and reflected almost perfectly. Andrew's eyes widened as he saw a White Fang logo on the back of the man's outfit in the reflection. He didn't like the look of it, and the suspicious action frightened him a bit too.

''R-Ruby? Maybe we should come back later, our friends might be lo-looking for us.'' Andrew stammered as he slowly dragged Ruby to the front door by the cape. ''Noooooo! But I have just decided!'' Ruby whined out, as Andrew was still dragging her, and people were giving them weird looks.

''Members of the White Fang…'' The chef yelled out, as the two looked at them in shock and dismay, and the other people giving away slight signs of panic.

''…KILL THEM!'' He roared out, as the other cooks pulled out giant cleavers and swords, jumping over the tables to pursue the runners. Andrew and Ruby had no intention of causing drama in the city, so they had to run. They put on their hoods over their heads, so the cameras had a bit less chance to identify them. They went into an alley, where a ladder was, leading to the emergency stairs. They both climbed up, as the chasers slowly started to catch up. Sadly, they couldn't shoot, as it was gonna alert the citizens, and cause panic. As they got to the top of the building, they started running to the other one, and they jumped, Andrew barely managing to land, as he almost fell down. As a pursuer jumped to get to the building they were on, Andrew kicked him, stopping his momentum and making him fall down, and rendered him unconscious as he hit the ground hard. Andrew started running again, Ruby 2 meters away in front of him. Blue and red rose petals fell behind them, making their path visible. Ruby looked behind them, and an idea clicked in her head.

''Follow me!'' She yelled out, as she dropped down into another alley, which was a bit dark.

As the pursuers got to the alleyway, they saw blue and red rose petals go in all directions possible, confusing them.

''Screw it, our cover's been blown because of those mutts.'' The member of the White Fang cursed out, as they left they alleyway.

''So, why didn't you tell me he was a White Fang member?'' Ruby asked, as they arrived at the school's courtyard. ''Why do you think I was dragging you out of there?'' Andrew replied.

Ruby was a bit confused about the blue rose petals though. Still, all was well, and they managed to escape the epic chase of epicne-THEY WERE LATE FOR CLASS!

Glynda stood in front of the double door, which led into the school, clearly disappointed.

This was gonna be a tough one to explain.

 **Hey peeps! Sorry for the lack of updates, internet's a pain in the butt, and writer's block sometimes gets to me. So, yeah, not too much to say here! Cya in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Extremely carved

After the encounter with White Fang, the team has grown aware of them, and is now trying to help the city by finding out what their plan is, and what to do about it.

But most of the time, they were screwing around, which was not surprising.

''Jaune?'' Ruby looked over to the blonde boy, about to ask something.

''Do you mind to take Zwei for a little walk?'' Ruby finished the question, getting a confused look from Jaune. ''Why me?'' He responded with a bit of worry in his voice. ''Well, Glynda has put me and Andrew in detention, and we can't go out into the city for a week after the White Fang encounter, Nora would probably do all sorts of crazy things with Zwei, and Ren…'' She looked over to Ren, who was sleeping calmly on his bed. ''…You get the point.'' She finished with an awkward smile. ''Alright, do I need a lead or something?'' Jaune nodded. ''Nope, Zwei is a smart little dog, and he'll follow you anywhere! ANYWHERE.'' Ruby looked at Jaune with a death stare. ''Ok.'' Jaune replied to the weird explanation. Zwei walked up to the teen, then looked at him in the eyes, as if looking straight into his soul…

…AND IT WAS TOO CUTE!

-In the city-

Jaune had to admit, the dog was getting some attention from the ladies, and Jaune was too, but a little bit less, mostly because of the dog. It made him feel a bit more confident, sometimes plastering a smile on his face. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the dog too, because who the hell doesn't like Corgis. Especially ones with tiny stumpy feet, and a cute bark as Zwei. The girls loved the Corgi, and so did Jaune. Then again, he had a girly scream so… OFF THAT TOPIC!

Jaune and Zwei were making their way through the city's more advanced part, with huge buildings, and filled to the brim with cars that you could only dream of. He did speak to Andrew sometimes, mostly for the advice on how to be known in your school (In a good way). And most of the time, it was cars that Andrew mentioned. He had to admit, he had seen a lot of car guys, but Andrew was the only one that he would understand, since Andrew would simplify what he speaks of. A 2JZ engine strapped in a tuner, with a 1 inch drop on the ground for better steering, and a Rocketbunny kit for that 'racecar' look? Andrew simplifies the already simple by referring to it as 'A street formula car'. He told him the steering was made a bit better with the 1 inch drop and the bit of negative camber, the 2JZ engine helping the car reach around 458hp, which was around the speed of your not-so-average sports car. Then again, Jaune wouldn't ride that beast of a car, to which Andrew refered to as an 'Average tuner'. He said that a 1700hp dragster was the highest he'd seen a car reach in horsepower. And that could reach flipping 418 km/h.

Now let's not focus on cars, but rather the story.

Jaune and Zwei were making their way down a longer street, which had a nice bar, filled to the brim with beer, and pus-I MEAN LADIES. Zwei suddenly started barking at the man in front of Jaune, to which Jaune was caught by surprise, and so he immediately silenced Zwei with a glare. The man picked up a faster pace of walking, with Jaune not noticing it. The man went away, and the situation was calm again. As they walked next to an alleyway, Zwei started barking at the end of the alleyway, and Jaune looked over to where Zwei was barking. He saw the same man just vanish into the darkness of the alleyway. Before Jaune was about to silence Zwei again, Ruby's words echoed in his head.

 _''Zwei's a smart little dog…''_

He decided to listen to Zwei and approached the end of the alleyway. There was something carved into the wall, and Jaune turned the flashlight on his scroll.

''The QUeEn dAArkneS rise villL again.''

Whoever carved this, has no sense of grammar whatsoever. Then Jaune spotted a logo he never wanted to see again.

''White Fang…'' Jaune murmured to himself silently.

Suddenly, sharp pain in the back of his head knocked Jaune back on the ground, as he almost got knocked out. Zwei started to bark again. Jaune looked up to see who hit him. It was the man Zwei was barking at before. He was holding a blunt object in his left hand, and was looking down on Jaune. Zwei bit the man by his leg, to which the man replied with a painful yell, as the Corgi started to pull him in a circle. Zwei sped up the pace of his stumpy little legs, and the man was in the air, from the momentum of the pull. Zwei let go of the man, and the man headed straight first for a nearby wall, rendering him unconscious. Jaune slowly stood up, as Zwei stood on the unconscious man, in a victorious pose.

Jaune noticed another carving on the other wall, and went to inspect it.

''SilVeRr eYes REMOveD mUSt BE.''

And there was another carving.

''ExpIriMEnt 14 liFe gIveeeeeN.''

The next carving creeped him out the most.

''IT HAS ESCAPED FROM ITS' CAGE, OUT TO SILENCE THE EYES, AND THE RAGE.''

First off, it had perfect grammar. Second off, it was quite carved, and all the letters were highlighted. And third, it connected the previous two sentences.

He had to go back.

The man that was sprawled on the ground started twitching violently, making Zwei jump into Jaune's hands. Jaune hugged the Corgi tightly as he watched what was about to unfold.

A weird spirit, its' skin in pale white color flowed out of the man's body. It turned to look at Jaune and the Corgi, with its' black and red eyes, staring straight at them. The stare was cold, unforgiving, soulless, just filled with rage. ''You're time has yet to come, young soul.'' It replied in a ghastly voice, which had a shivering and cold vibe to it. The spirit disappeared, as the man on the ground vanished into black smoke.

Jaune and Zwei started running.

-In the room-

Jaune was afraid to say anything, and the Corgi was eerily silent. The spirit talked directly to him, and he felt like he was blackmailed. If he spoke of what happened, he felt like the spirit would just come into his dream and rip his intestines out. He kept silent.

Ruby entered the room, Nora and Ren following her. ''Hey, Jaune, back so soon?'' Ruby looked at the teen, and then Jaune saw it.

Silver eyes.

''Oh, well, you see, it was getting a bit cold after like an hour or two, so we headed back, a-and here we are!'' Jaune stammered, trying to think of a reason of why he got back earlier. He wanted to slap himself for lying to Ruby, but goddammit, he had no intention of telling the ugly truth.

''S-So, where's Andrew?'' He then asked, as the Corgi sat next to him, silently.

''He's being interrogated at Glynda's office, so they can know what exactly happened at that weird day.'' Ruby replied, her eyes looking out the window, into the faraway skies. She mainly looked at the clouds.

Soft, fluffy and in many different shapes, she watched, as her mind trailed off.

Hey, that one looks like a Corgi!

 **HEY CHAPPIES! Sorry if this was short, but I was a bit tired and all, so I had to end it there. Hope ya don't mind!**


End file.
